robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Sighting
( Hello, and welcome to my creepy pasta. Refer to me as Jewel. *its not my actual name*. To keep this story careful and pleasant, please obey the following rules. (1. Do NOT edit this pasta. I put my hard work and energy into this, and it would be a shame to see it all go to waste. There are plenty of empty, unclaimed articles on here that are free for the taking. (2. Please avoid inserting hate into the comment section. If you want to suggest ways that I can improve this tale, a respectful, necessary line of criticism is more then enough. Anyway, without further ado, let’s begin. ) Chapter 1 ~ Nostalgia ( The calm before the storm ) ————————————————————————— It was a cold day in early February. Snow had fallen upon the neighborhood’s street at the start of dusk. I was sprawled across my couch, listening to the booming of the TV. Weather warnings and caution advisory was all over the Weather Channel. My family had avoided going out that day, simply because of the snow-clogged roads and slippery flooring. After a while, I had made the decision to entertain myself with the large PC, which stood in the corner of my bedroom. Wind thrashed branches against my window, almost as if it were knocking for me to come outside. The first app I spotted was Roblox. I hadn’t played that in centuries. When I logged on to my old, untouched Roblox account, my first task was to skim the popular games, looking for something to play. It took me a while to realize that the section didn’t at all meet my interests. Half and hour later, I decided on “The Roseville Residence”. It was one of those quiet games, that contained a mansion and a pool or a garden of some sort. I loved the detailed scenario and the limited amount of players. Once I joined, a beautiful summer house stood in front of me. Tall, stone walls surrounded the building, which were indeed dotted with flowering vines. A marble path led up to its expected garden, which was way more near then I assumed. It appeared that the game was empty. “Just my luck!” I thought, not at all being sarcastic. As I wandered and explored, footsteps echoed upstairs, followed by an extremely loud door slam. This was odd, since this was definitely not a horror game. I decided to ignore it, all up to the point until a soft, child-like voice sang from upstairs. Chapter 2 ~ The Peculiar Occurences ————————————————————————— I knew very well that this wasn’t part of the game. Still, the little girl sang from upstairs. I had no idea who she was, and how it was possible that her voice could sound so...real. I darted up the stairs, tripping over the purple silk lace carpet which was spilled over the steps. Once I got to the second floor, the singing stopped. It was now only deadly silence. The upstairs living room door slammed open once more, only this time followed by a blurred Roblox character walking out of the hallway. I was frozen in my tracks, since the server was so called “empty”. “Who are you?” I mumbled. The person didn’t care to respond. He walked closer and closer, up to the point where I got see his bloody, deceased face. It had tears and rips, showing bones and flesh. “Get out of my house before I turn your organs upside down.” The monster whispered. I left immediately. - To be continued. - // I will finish this story completely. Hang tight. \\